Combined anti-static and anti-reflective coatings are sometimes used on glazing such as glass, acrylic, or other materials that are used for framing a specimen for display. The anti-static effect of the coating may help to reduce the attraction of dust or other particulate to the glazing during the framing process and, thus, introduction of these foreign materials into the framed assembly can be reduced or eliminated. In addition, the antistatic effect may help to preserve the integrity of the specimen by reducing tendencies to attract pigments in the specimen. The anti-reflective coating may be helpful for viewing of the specimen by reducing reflections and allowing for clearer viewing of the specimen by onlookers such as patrons to a museum, an art studio, conference, or other place of display. The combined anti-static and anti-reflective coating can be relatively expensive to produce and an anti-static coating alone may be desired.